Christmas Angel
by Gemjj
Summary: A/C christmas time fic.


Christmas Angel  
  
***  
  
Dennis cut the music just as his roommate asked, and quickly went to help her carry the box of tree decorations from her bedroom.  
  
The hostess grinned at her friends, "sorry to interrupt all the boogieing, guys; I need some help decorating the tree."  
  
Gunn rushed forward, "cool! Can I put the first piece on?!"  
  
Cordy smiled, "Sure, but the last piece is reserved for Angel."  
  
The vampire looked up from his seat. He hadn't really being paying attention – he was too busy listening intently to the baby-minder placed on the table. Connor himself was in a very luxurious cot his father brought for him in the seers bedroom. "What?" He asked.  
  
Cordy's smile faltered, just for a second; he was supposed to be having a good time. It's why she planned this whole thing. She held out a dog-eared doll. It had gold coloured wings and a bent halo. "You can put the angel on top of the tree."  
  
"Hey – isn't it supposed to be a fairy?!" Wes called out.  
  
Cordelia sighed, "yeah, Wes. Everyone else has fairies, but for some reason I've always had an angel; the first Christmas I was allowed a tree in my bedroom, daddy let me pick all the decorations… something just attracted me to the angel." She glanced at the tattered doll, "shame I didn't take more care of it."  
  
She turned to ask Angel if he'd do it, and found the vampire gone. "Where'd –"  
  
Lorne nodded toward her bedroom, "where'd ya think, precious?" He took a sip of his sherry. "He's been in and out of there all night."  
  
"I just came from in there – Connor was fine! Doesn't he think I would have said if –"  
  
"Princess, just forget about old broody, let's get on with the decorating, shall we?"  
  
"Oh, goodie!" Fred exclaimed as she placed a ball-ball on the tree, "mines the first one!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh." Fred bit her bottom lip, "sorry Gunn; forgot you wanted to do that!"  
  
***  
  
"Oh, go on, Angel!" Cordy grabbed his hand, "don't be embarrassed; we're family!"  
  
"Yeah, Angel!" Gunn danced pasted them, "shake your booty!"  
  
Angel tugged his hand away from Cordelia, looking in horror at the other man. "No."  
  
"Angel…" Cordy warned. She could only pray that this time the vampire would dance with her – she had tried a number of times that night; all she wanted was for him to have a little fun.  
  
"What if Connor wakes and –"  
  
"If Connor wakes, Handsome, I'll hear him," Lorne plonked himself down on Angel's chair.  
  
Cordelia smiled thankfully at the demon and grabbed the vampire's hand once again. She wasn't going to rest until she made her stupid warrior have a good time.  
  
"Cordelia!" Angel barked, roughly snatching his hand back.  
  
Cordy jumped and everyone turned to stare.  
  
Angel sighed, "I'm sorry." He headed to her bedroom, grabbing the baby- monitor, "I'm going to see to my son."  
  
***  
  
"Well, I guess it's time to make a move… still have a few more pressies to wrap up before tomorrow," the green demon leaned forward and kissed Cordy's cheek, "y'know it was a nice change having someone else be the host… or hostess in this case."  
  
Cordy smiled, "well then, that's a good job considering I'm the hostess again tomorrow! Come over any time you want – just make sure it's by one. That's when I'm aiming to be dishing up."  
  
"Sure thing, Sugar. Hope you give that vampire hell when he comes out of hiding."  
  
Cordelia shook her head, "he's just having a bad day that's all… I think cause it's sinking in that no matter how hard he tries, he's not gonna be a normal dad. I can't blame him for feeling remorseful about that."  
  
***  
  
'Some party this turned out to be,' Cordelia thought as she looked around her empty apartment. She glanced at the clock, 'not even Christmas day yet!' She huffed, flopping down on the settee. She had planned to let everyone open one present each after the clock struck midnight and save the rest for later after their Christmas dinner; the only fault in that was she was the only one there.  
  
In attempt to cheer her up, Phantom Dennis flicked off the main lights.  
  
Cordy smiled as the coloured lights from her tree lit up the room, then she realised something was missing; her angel.  
  
Sighing, she got up and grabbed the doll from the table. "Stupid angel," she mumbled as she climbed on a chair to reach the top.  
  
She placed the doll on top, but it was unsteady and fell straight off on the other side, she reached to grab it; but the chair wobbled and she followed the dolls example slipping and falling backwards over the chair.  
  
Only unlike the angel doll, Cordelia didn't hit the ground.  
  
"I thought that was my job?" Angel asked, looking down at the girl in his arms.  
  
Cordelia breathed out in relief, she had been bracing herself to land on the floor. She shrugged his arms off her. "Go ahead." She said gruffly.  
  
She watched as her best friend scooped the doll from the floor, and gracefully reached up placing her angel on the tree. "There."  
  
"Thanks." She said genuinely, both for the angel and him catching her.  
  
"Pleasure…" His beautiful eyes fixed on her, "look, about before –"  
  
"Forget it, Angel. I know you have a lot of things on your mind. I just thought it would be nice for you to let go a little and have a good time –"  
  
"- Wait a minute, tonight was for me?"  
  
She sighed, "yeah. Didn't work though. … At least Lorne, Fred, Gunn and Wes had a good time."  
  
He stepped forward, suddenly seeing crystal clear and realising her smiles had been a sham, "you didn't, did you?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
She crossed her arms, "how could I when you weren't?"  
  
She watched intrigued as his eyes lit up and sparkled even more so in the light of the Christmas tree. He rushed over to her stereo and called for Dennis. Switching the CD player on, she watched, straining to hear as he whispered to her ghost.  
  
He walked back to her, grinning like an excited little boy that she couldn't not smile back. "Angel, what –"  
  
He placed a finger to her lips, "consider this an early Christmas present 'cause I'm not about to start doing this too often," he glanced to her stereo, "Dennis?"  
  
1 Cordelia just stared at Angel's grinning face. He didn't dance… She gasped as he grabbed her waist and pulled her up against him and slowly glided her across the floor.  
  
2  
  
3 Would you dance  
  
If I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run  
  
And never look back?  
  
Would you cry  
  
If you saw me cry?  
  
And would you save my soul tonight?  
  
Cordelia giggled as he spun her around, and then continued to do so making her dizzy. He laughed as she fell back into his arms, holding her head and grinning.  
  
Would you tremble  
  
If I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this  
  
Would you die  
  
For the one you love?  
  
Hold me in your arms tonight  
  
They were both laughing as the vampire tried to do the twist down to the ground – he would have fell if Cordy hadn't been there to grab him.  
  
I can be your hero, baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
Angel quickly pulled his seer back to him and placed her hands in the right place to do the tango. They didn't even seem to care that the music was all wrong for it and both tried to stop laughing as they attempted to tango across the room, practically tripping over their own feet.  
  
Would you swear  
  
That you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie  
  
Would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care…  
  
You're here tonight  
  
Angel dropped to his knees and mouthed the words at Cordy who shimmied around him.  
  
I can be your hero, baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
Cordelia pulled him to his feet and wrapped her arms around his neck as he tugged her closer. Seriousness crept on both attractive faces as they got locked in each other's gaze.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
  
I just want to hold you.  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care…  
  
You're here tonight  
  
I can be your hero, baby  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
And I can be your hero  
  
I can kiss away the pain  
  
And I will stand by you forever  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
You can take my breath away  
  
I can be your hero  
  
Neither seemed to notice the music had stopped and they continued dancing. Slowly their faces moved together, just as they were about to meet in a kiss, Cordelia's head snapped backwards and she let out a yell.  
  
Angel pulled her head to his chest as she cried out again. "Ssh, it's OK. It's OK." He whispered, knowing no comfort was there in his words; knowing that in fact, he couldn't kiss away the pain.  
  
When it was over, Cordelia rubbed her eyes, trying to rid herself of the urge to cry, "Wes – he decided to stay with Fred at the hotel since you and Connor are staying here." She swallowed, "there's a demon – thinks he's you. Angel, you've gotta go –"  
  
Angel scooped her up and gently placed her on the settee, kissing her forehead he whispered, "Dennis, look after her."  
  
He was halfway out the door when he stopped dead. He looked at Cordelia, opening his mouth to add something, but Cordelia got there first.  
  
"I love him like he's my own, Angel." She said, austerely.  
  
He nodded, and with a final thought, dashed back to her and caught her lips in an explosive kiss. "I did have fun tonight, Cordy." He confirmed after pulling away.  
  
He stroked her cheek. "I'm so close to loosing my soul just knowing I'm in the same room as you and my son… the only reason I haven't is that I know what the visions are doing to you."  
  
Before she could reply he turned and was gone.  
  
Dennis hovered some painkillers and a glass of water in front of her face. She reached for it, but stopped and frowned.  
  
She tossed her head a little. Still frowning, she shook it a little more roughly.  
  
She took the painkillers off her ghost and placed them on the floor, "Dennis," she smiled, "music."  
  
As a familiar beat started, she jumped up and started to dance. Laughing to herself at the same time.  
  
***  
  
Angel led Wes and Fred back into Cordelia apartment, thanking Dennis for letting them in.  
  
Cordelia came in from the bedroom, holing her head and grimacing. "Thank god you're back!"  
  
Guilt rushed through the vampire; she was in pain because of him. And soon, she was going to die because of him. "Still in pain?"  
  
Wesley and Fred went un-noticed as the seer grabbed her warrior and pressed their lips together. Just when Angel was getting into it she pulled away and after a second of looking thoughtful she grinned.  
  
"OH YEAH!" She cheered punching her fist in the air.  
  
"Cordy, are you OK?" Wesley asked nervously.  
  
"Wesley, I have never felt better!" She was grinning so wide her face was beginning to ache. "See before Angel came to save you he kissed me, and when he'd gone I realised – my head was perfectly clear! Then, 'bout five minutes ago I had another vision and when I just kissed Angel – poof! – No more pain! It confirms it! Angel's lips are the cure for the damn visions!"  
  
She turned to grin at Angel, only to find him with pensive face. "What did you see?" He asked urgently.  
  
Her eyes lit up. "Oh, man! You are gonna love this – your souls permanent!"  
  
Angel felt the need to take a step back, "what?"  
  
"Your souls permanent!" She squealed again.  
  
"Huh." He looked to Wes, "y'think you could watch Connor for me tonight?"  
  
"Of course, Angel. I'm honoured you trust me with him. Are you going to Sunnydale?"  
  
Fred hit his arm, "of course not, doofus. He's gonna take Cordy to the hotel so they can make love," she looked back to the vampire, "right?"  
  
Angel grinned, and looked to Wes, "duh."  
  
He took Cordelia's hand and practically dragged her out the door.  
  
"Wes – put the turkey on for me, would'ya? – Thanks!" Cordelia managed to get out before the vampire dragged her out of earshot.  
  
Wesley turned to Fred, "you've made Christmas dinner before, right?" Sadly Fred shook her head. "Ah, then we have a problem."  
  
~*~  
  
Like my quick fix to all Angel and Cordy's problems? Shame it'll never happen! 


End file.
